


Non-Alcoholic Stress Relief

by rooferfeef (tinypeches)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fake AH Crew, M/M, mention of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeches/pseuds/rooferfeef
Summary: Making sure nine of your associates don't die is hard. Sure alcohol can take the edge off, but so can other things.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 23





	Non-Alcoholic Stress Relief

As if having all nine of them out there wasn't enough. It was the different tasks; footwork, sniping, vehicles, both air and road, and Trevor behind enough screens to make a streamer blush. Somehow, they ended up unscathed. Maybe some scuffed elbows and bruises, but physically fine. Trevor tapped his airpod to put mic on mute and put his hands to his face, letting out some odd mix of a groan and a yawn into his palms at the stress of making sure his nine associates were alive.

He'd expect them at the penthouse in probably twenty minutes. Actually, no, they took their Oppressors.

 _Sigh_. He stood up, stretching, hearing his airpods twinkle for an incoming call as he headed to prepare the bar. "Mmyello," he perked, picking out some rocks glasses and assorted bottles of sour and grenadine if they were feeling cocktaily.

"Surprising you didn't have an aneurysm after that, boss," said Ryan on the other end.

Trevor chuckled, "Bold of you to assume you're not talking to a ghost. The first two drop-outs after Gavin's line had gunfire already sucked some of my soul out."

"He got a pretty good grazing along the shoulder, but Jack's taking care of that. What're you gettin'?"

"Hm?" Looking down at the bottles of liquor currently cradled in his arms, "Oh, heh, right now it's... let's see, there's still plenty of vodka that Matt liked a bunch, still have that whiskey Jack brought, plenty of beer for the lads."

"What about _you?"_

"Mnm," he shrugged, "Not really feeling the bevs, gotta watch out for that aneurysm, like you said."

Ryan laughed, "I'll make you a Shirley Temple then, at the least."

"Oooh a man after my own heart! I'll see you guys soon, and please don't crash into the building, for god's sake."

"Can't hold promises, boss," and the line cut. Trevor shook his head, glancing towards the wall of windows. He put down an ice bucket and planted some IPAs, rolling his shoulders in another stretch.

Thankfully, for both his well-being the well-being of the landlord, there were no crashes on the roof, or into the building, or plumes of smoke coming from street level. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear if there were screams coming from street level, and that did concern him a little bit, but the quick, loud rappings against the door brought him out of it.

\--

It was a good haul, none the less. Several, several thousands for each of them, no life threatening wounds, maybe a few stabs at Gavin's pride as usual. Trevor manned the bar, taking care of bevs and the call for a couple of pizza pies (should've thought ahead with that one, dammit). Didn't feel like any different from his college days, save for that now he was manning the most dangerous criminal syndicate in Los Santos.

The night went on rowdy, but time flew by because of it, that's for sure. The mix of alcohol and several slices of something chock full of carbs was making a good chunk of them tired. It was a good excuse to get Alfredo to stand up and shoo everyone out, Michael exclaiming that Trevor pick something just as good next time. Fiona gave the boss a few good pats on the cheek, telling him to get some sleep.

"I will, I will, you all need to do the same, all right?" He replied with a tired smile, leaving the main room to his bedroom, calling out "Y'all get your beauty sleep now!" as he heard the door close. He locked the door after them, politely commanding his virtual assistant to play some M83. Immediately the vest came off, throwing it out into the hallway, letting out a vocal, satisfying groan as if all the stress and busy wanted to come out. "Maybe I should fix myself something..."

His vest wasn't where he thought he threw it, looking up and yelling at Ryan sitting at the bar, Trevor's vest in his lap, politely folding it. "Want me to?" Ryan said with a smile.

"God dang, man, warn someone, please, for my health!" Trevor laughed none the less, hand over his heart, "And I got it. I swore I saw you leave," walking behind the bar, cleaning up the remaining glasses and bottle caps.

"Nah," he replied, watching his boss continue to busy himself, before standing up and pulling at the back of Trevor's collar. "You need to sit down and actually relax your damn self."

Trevor was set on the stool Ryan was on, "Fiiine, fine," he watched the hitman, "Gonna make that Shirley Temple you promised me?"

Sure enough, there were the maraschino cherries. Trevor laughed, as Ryan slid the ruby red drink, lovingly garnished with a plastic sword and two of the aforementioned cherries. Cheesy, yes, but it was refreshing, and Ryan took it as a win as he saw his boss' shoulders slack. "Did I do the grenadine too light?"

"Mm nm," Trevor shook his head, smacking his lips and exaggerating a satisfied ah sound. "Just perfect." He took another sip, lingering this time, as it began to dawn on him that he and Ryan were alone. Remembering the last couple of times that he and Ryan were alone.

Ryan saw the flush on his face, meeting Trevor's sudden glance with a warm smile.

A smile, to Trevor, meaning, _"Yes, we are alone, aren't we?"_

He downed the rest of his drink, picking up the little cherry sword and looking it over, his attention immediately returning to the bar as he saw the black and blue of Ryan's jacket shift to the side of his vision.

"Relaxed yet?" Ryan lowered his voice, moving behind Trevor, plucking the sword from his hand, taking the cherries for himself.

"Well I would, but looks like I'm out of the best part of the drink," Trevor shrugged, "Gonna have to give a two star review on tha-"

There were rough fingertips under his chin before he could finish, tracing up to his jaw and turning his head to kiss him firmly. The tension that peaked in his shoulders went lax again, as Trevor didn't pull away, sighing from his nose, easily gaining entry to Ryan's mouth, slowly playing tongues as the natural sweetness from the cherries was too good to pull from.

The kiss broke from Ryan, licking his lips, slightly red from the natural syrup, "Better?"

"...four stars." Trevor grinned, sitting up, tapping his fingers to his also red-from-syrup lips, "Hm, _'drink was perfect, presence was... intimidating, but strangely welcoming? Short make-out session, missed the full extent of cherries from the drink'_."

Ryan put a firm hand on Trevor's waist, "Oof, short? Well, appreciate my boss for bringing that up," pulling him off of the stool and picking him up slightly, "I'll have to fix that."

"Ryan!" he laughed, as they left the main room and to his bedroom. The hitman dropped him on the bed, and Trevor crawled backwards, watching Ryan discard his jacket and kick off his shoes.

He simply flashed an eyebrow and quirked a grin, getting up onto the bed. "What? I got a review that said my drink was okay and the kiss afterwards was sub-par from my boss, gotta work on that right away," moving up Trevor's body until he was forehead-to-forehead, forcing the other to move his legs apart.

"Well, you're being very pro-active, and I appreciate that," Ryan's weight ontop of him was comforting, warming him up in all the right places, even the ones he didn't want to admit. It'd be obvious, of course, as Ryan canted his hips slowly and Trevor arched his back with a slight groan.

"Of course, anything for the boss, right?" Ryan grinned and did it again, his head ducking down and kissing Trevor's neck the moment it was bared, moving his collar down to allow more room. He could feel Trevor hum in appreciation, his hands working at the rest of the buttons on his boss' shirt.

Trevor immediately went to pull at the t-shirt Ryan was wearing, his arms dropping when Ryan sat up and took it off himself. His heart was begin to race, looking at the various scars and a healed bullet wound or two that dotted his built upper body. He pursed his lips, tasting what's left of the syrup, as Ryan tossed his fingerless gloves onto Trevor's chest.

Trevor brushed them off, as Ryan pressed his hand firmly onto his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Ryan smiled, "Five stars yet?"

"Close, you're... four and a half. _'After the drink, he proceeded to undress me in my own bed, and-_ "

" _Made up for that shitty make out session from earlier,_ " Ryan finished, moving back down and closing the gap, his mouth crashing into Trevor's. The other moaned, hands moving into his hair just above the tie of his ponytail, parting his lips and allowing Ryan entry for his tongue. It slid forward easily, playing together as Ryan's hands moved down to his thighs. He could practically feel the hundreds of dollars his trousers were worth under his fingers. And they were going to be off in less than a minute.

Ryan worked at the fly of them, breaking the kiss for a moment, Trevor moving his head up slightly to follow for more, taking the moment to catch his breath and help Ryan with the removal. "Huh, forgot something?"

Trevor couldn't help the little snort he made, feigning a sheepish smile as Ryan tossed his trousers to the side, leaving him nude. "Oh please, like you do."

"I don't," Ryan flashing a grin, working on his jeans. "In fact, I bet you started doing it because I don't wear any."

"Eh, nah," Trevor bent an arm under his head, watching Ryan, "Honestly if I could I'd just work naked, but I can't just be buffin' it in front of people now can I? Wasn't expecting, uh," he glanced down at his bare self and his obvious arousal, "This."

"The boss? Not prepared? Gasp," he grinned, getting his jeans off, tossing them in the same direction, moving to take out the tie in his hair-

"Leave it in," Trevor said immediately, reaching out and grabbing Ryan's wrist. "If you please."

The grin never left Ryan's face, "As you say. Now," his hands moved down to Trevor's thighs, then under his knees to lift and adjust his legs to either side of him, bending over him. "I'm assuming I can't half-ass this for that full rating."

"Oh no, you're gonna have to full ass this bad boy," drifting off and realizing what he said given the current position of both of them. "Uh," his eyes dart to the side, as Ryan began to laugh, scooting himself up to reach for the drawer of his nightstand, rummaging around until he threw a bottle and a couple of little square packets in Ryan's direction. Which only made him laugh more.

"Damn, I've gotta full ass it?" baring his teeth in a grin, popping the cap of the lube and coating his fingers. A slick finger brushed down and up in an idle line along Trevor's guiche, the coolness of the lotion and the touch in general making him shiver. The press of a second finger joined, sliding further down and under, and Ryan watched his boss' face carefully. He simply nodded.

Trevor dug his fingers into the sheets, preparing himself, hissing in slightly at the slow insertion of Ryan's fingers, sighing out as they begun a rhythm. He patted outward for one of the little packets, tearing it open and tossing it at Ryan's chest.

Ryan took the packet, cocking an eyebrow and shaking his head. He slid his fingers out, the little curse Trevor gave making him chuckle as he worked the condom over himself. "Antsy, huh?"

"Sue me, I had to make sure you were all alive for five godforsaken hours," he panted out, leaning up on his elbows, before Ryan pushed him back down.

"Really making me work for that rating, boss?" he asked, forehead-to-forehead with Trevor again, hands sliding under his thighs to lift up his legs and rest his ankles on his shoulders. "Relax."

Trevor let out a little huff, nudging his forehead against Ryan, feeling the the slightly chalky paint of his skullish face makeup. As threatening as it was meant to be, he was more focused on his eyes, bright blue and easy to get lost in. There was a press against his entrance, taking a slow breath in as Ryan entered him. His hands left the sheets and clamored into Ryan's hair.

Ryan drew his hips back, and then forward again, feeling Trevor's fingers shake in his hair and his body getting used to his size. He was still tight, but nothing to complain about. He began a rhythm, slow at first, steady, but picking up. Trevor's head tilts back, closing his eyes, moaning as he felt the hitman's lips against his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin.

"Oh fuck me, Ryan, fuck, fuck," Trevor said in breaths, gasping out when Ryan nearly drew out all the way and slammed into him fully. He pulled at Ryan's hair and took the tie out, knowing full well what he said earlier but dammit. Ryan chuckled, his breathing a little labored against Trevor's neck, his teeth grazing against the skin. His rhythm returned, each thrust as heavy as the last, feeling his boss' body shift against the sheets.

Ryan's hair was a lost cause at this point, tangled around Trevor's fingers. Trevor was saying something, or trying to, as Ryan was apparently hitting the sweet spot enough times in a row to drive him incoherent and lose where he was going. Ryan lifted his head, admiring the little purple spot he left against his neck, slowing down for a moment to look Trevor over. Sweat was forming, skin glistening subtly under the already low light, his hair mussed and falling over his forehead and eyebrows. For a fleeting moment, he wondered what the sheets cost Trevor originally, and how he felt getting absolutely fucked into them.

The last thing on his mind, probably, as Trevor bucked his hips for more. Ryan sat up, easing his boss' legs off from his shoulders for a moment and using it as an excuse to just turn him over onto his stomach. Trevor turned his head to look back, and Ryan bent over him, his chest practically sticking to his back, moving a hand under to lift his hips slightly. He entered him easily, bottoming out, Trevor's eyelids fluttering and closing at the feeling.

Ryan pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then up along his neck, humping steadily, everything starting to pool up. "Y'still good there, boss?"

All Trevor could do was nod, savoring the heat until his body couldn't anymore. He bundled up as much of the sheets as he could, moaning Ryan's name aloud as he came hard. He felt, limp as Ryan still kept going fervently, skin hard against skin until his own orgasm hit, buried inside Trevor as the high subsided from both of them.

He didn't even complain from all of Ryan's weight practically on top of him, wincing as he eventually pulled out. "God, damn."

Ryan tossed the condom behind him, dotting a kiss or two on Trevor's shoulder blades. "How about those five stars, boss?"

Trevor laughed, "Best Shirley Temple I ever had," rolling over onto his back under the hitman, fixing some of the long strands of hair that stuck to his face. "Still think I was left out on the cherries, though."


End file.
